


Reader X Doomguy - Doomguy marries you over your mutual love for bunnies.

by BeanBeanBeany



Series: Reader X Doomguy [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: You and the Doom Slayer have decided to marry over your mutual love for rabbits. Today is your wedding day. The thrilling conclusion to the trilogy.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Reader
Series: Reader X Doomguy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Reader X Doomguy - Doomguy marries you over your mutual love for bunnies.

  
  
It's the big day: You're finally marrying the Doom Slayer! Your mutual love for bunny rabbits brought you closer and closer together, culminating in them finally popping the question! You were eating together at a fancy restaurant when they smashed open a nearby wall with a single punch and pulled out an engagement ring! It was the happiest day of your life and saying yes was a no-brainer.  
  
It is now a year later. You find yourself standing in front of the churches huge wooden doors. Desperately trying to calm down the butterflies in your stomach. You take a deep breath before swinging open the giant doors.  
  
  
  
You scope out the inside of the building. Taking in the well polished marble floor, the brick lined walls and the stained-glass windows. As your nose breathes in the undeniable church stank, you know you're as ready as you'll ever be. You begin your long walk down the aisle. A mix of humans and demons turn their heads to look at you approach.  
  
  
  
As you grow closer and closer to your destination, you hear an earth-shattering crash behind you. Turning around, you see your dearly beloved slamming through the wooden doors almost effortlessly. Smartly dressed in a tuxedo they put on over their armor. Upon seeing this, the choir breaks out into the classic choir hit: “The big unstoppable groom”  
  


  
♫♫ Here comes the unstoppable groom! ♫♫  
  
♫♫ Their presence ensures certain doom! ♫♫  
  
♫♫ They'll rip and tear, their rage will fume ♫♫  
  
♫♫ They'll surely break you like a broom! ♫♫  
  
♫♫ here they come, across the room! Here comes the unstoppable groom! ♫♫  
  
  
  
As the choir continues, the slayer rushes closer and closer towards you, their boots loudly slamming against the marble floor below. Hard enough to place cracks into numerous tiles. Before you know it, they've caught up to you and quickly wrap one of their incredibly beefy hands around your entire arm.  
  
  
  
“UMM UMH UM” the Slayer asks, wondering if you had a safe trip here. You nod and continue to your walk down the aisle. The choir continuing as you do.  
  
  
  
♫♫ GROOM! GROOM! ♫♫  
  
  
  
♫♫ THEY ESCAPED FROM THE TOMB! TOMB!! ♫♫  
  
  
♫♫ LETS HOPE THEY DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE BATH! ROOM! ♫♫  
  
  
  
♫♫ THEY ARE THE UNSTOPPABLE GROOM! GROOM!! ♫♫  
  
  
  
The choir stops as you finally reach the altar. An Imp in a priest outfit awkwardly looks the two of you over before he begins to speak.  
  
“LOOK, SLAYER, I AIN'T DOIN' ANY OF THIS, OK? YA HEAR ME? I COME FROM HELL! H E L L! I AIN'T DOIN' ANY OF THIS PRIEST STUFF YA TOLD ME TO DO! DO YA KNOW HOW MUCH THAT GOES AGAINS-”  
  
The Imp is unable to continue as the Slayer quickly grabs him by the neck and starts to shake him back and forth as he holds him above the ground.  
  
“ACK...OK! OK OK! I'LL DO THE DANG PRIEST STUFF! JUST FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN PUT ME THE HECK DOWN OH GOD MY BONES”  
  
With those words, the Slayer drops the imp back onto the ground. And after a few loud coughs, the Imp rises to his feet and begins.  
  
  
“We have gathered here today to unite these two in uh... in holy matrimony? Is uh, is that the right word? Their decision to marry hath brewed over the course of several sem..semesters?? And their love hath grown to the point that they wish to be... united for the rest of... eternity. Ripping and tearing to till the end of time. Do thou, The Slayer, take dear Reader to be your dearly beloved, through hell and back?”  
  
  
  
“UHM UHM UHM!” The Slayer confirms. Upon which, the priest turns their gaze to you.  
  
  
  
“And do thou, dear reader, take the Slayer to be your dearly beloved?”  
  
  
  
You don't even need to think about it for more than a second. You nod your head and with tears in your eyes you reply “I do”  
  
  
“Thou may now kiss the slayer”  
  
  
  
With those words, you press your face up to the Slayer's helmet. Although they're incapable of kissing back, the glass on their helmet quickly fogs in response.  
  
  
Within minutes, the two of you exit the church to a crowd from which a wide range of emotions is on display. Your eyes scroll over to a particularly sad looking duo of an Imp and Cyberdemon.  
  
  
  
“It's alright brutus! Ya gotta let it al' out!”  
  
  
  
“I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S MARRIED NOW, YA KNOW? IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY HE WAS RUNNING LITERAL CIRCLES AROUND ME AS I SHOT INSTA KILL HOMING ROCKETS”  
  
  
  
“I hear ya, Brutus, I hear ya. Feels like yesterday the dude shot a rocket at some barrels around me and some buddies, killing 90% of us instantly”  
  
  
  
“THAT GOD DAMN MAD MAN...IM GONNA MISS THEIR MURDEROUS RAMPAGES THROUGH THE HELL DIMENSION SO FUCKIN MUCH”  
  
  
  
“I hear ya buddy, I hear ya.”  
  
The two of you pass by the crowd to enter your small car. As the Slayer takes the wheel and you squeeze into the passengers seat, you turn your head to view the back seats, looking down at a small cardboard box filled to the brim with baby bunnies. Lil Bubbles amongst them.  
  
For your honeymoon the two of you are going to a small farm to help raise some small baby bunnies. You have a feeling it's going to be amongst the best days of your life.  
  
  



End file.
